During this Phase I effort, we will demonstrate the rapid fabrication of biocompatible dual-composition bioceramic geometries based on patient-specific computed axial tomography (CAT) scan data. The bioceramic devices will be built under computer guidance from both nanophase and high-purity bioceramic filament without the need for hard tooling using a modified Dual Feed Fused Deposition Modeling(TM) (FDM) approach. For implants that are used to replace diseased or traumatically- compromised dental or skeletal parts, a necessary requirement is that the implant form a stable bond to natural tissue and that over the long term, an acceptable host response results. The major goal of the research proposed by Javelin is to demonstrate and scale-up a materials- by-design approach for direct and rapid fabrication of dual-composition bioceramic implants that meet these criteria. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Bone substitutes are necessary to help repair or replace damaged, diseased, or missing bone tissue. Each year over 500,000 patients will require bone grafts. Due to an aging population that is living longer and a greater access to medical care worldwide, there is a large market for bone graft systems, estimated at $ 820 million, with growth rates of 10 to 20% per year.